1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hands-free kit for mobile phones using a solar cell, and more particularly to a hands-free kit for mobile phones using a solar cell, which can convert sunlight into electrical energy and use the electrical energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional hands-free kit for mobile phones using a solar cell, the intensity of power supplied from the solar cell is low. Therefore, high-intensity power can be produced only by broadening the surface area of the solar cell for receiving sunlight. Consequently, there occurs a problem that the installation area of the hands-free kit within a car must be broadened.
Meanwhile, in the conventional hands-free kit, a connection plug electrically connected to an opposite end of an ear jack plug used for a mobile phone, and a connection jack into which the connection plug is inserted are fabricated to confirm to the specifications of a three-electrode plug or four-electrode plug established according to countries. Therefore, the conventional hands-free kit is problematic in that a connection plug and a connection jack of standardized specifications cannot be used due to difference of kinds of plugs and jacks according to countries, such that a connection plug and a connection jack cannot be compatible with other such plugs and jacks.
Further, the conventional hands-free kit is problematic in that a xe2x80x9csendxe2x80x9d button and a power switch are separately arranged on the hands-free kit. Therefore, when the mobile phone is connected to the hands-free kit and used, a user must press the power switch and then the send button, thus resulting in inconvenience of causing the user to manipulate buttons several times.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a hands-free kit for mobile phones, which can reduce an area occupied by the hands-free kit while utilizing a solar cell generally used to receive sunlight, by reducing the surface area of the solar cell by more than half.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hands-free kit for mobile phones, which can combinedly use both a three-electrode plug and a four-electrode plug.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hands-free kit for mobile phones, which can enable the supply of power and conversion to a talk mode simultaneously by manipulating a switch only one time.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a hands-free kit for mobile phones using a solar cell, the hands-free kit being used by inserting a mobile phone connection plug inserted into a connection jack formed at a portion of a body of the hands-free kit, comprising a solar cell formed to be integrated with the body at a portion of the body of the hands-free kit and used to convert sunlight into electrical energy; a charging unit formed at a portion within the body of the hands-free kit for charging one or more rechargeable batteries of the charging unit by power supplied from the solar cell when the rechargeable batteries are electrically connected in parallel with the solar cell; and a power switch formed at a portion of the body of the hands-free kit for allowing the rechargeable batteries to be connected in parallel with the solar cell and charged when the power switch is turned off, while allowing the rechargeable batteries to be connected in series with each other so as to convert a charged voltage into power for operating an internal circuit of the hands-free kit when the power switch is turned on.
The hands-free kit further comprises a first direct current (DC)/DC converter unit for converting the charged voltage into the power for operating the internal circuit of the hands-free kit by a switching operation of the power switch.
Further, the connection jack into which the mobile phone connection plug is inserted is a combined connection jack for enabling a three-electrode plug and a four-electrode plug to be combinedly used.
The hands-free kit further comprises a three-electrode plug short switch for allowing the charged voltage of the charging unit to be supplied to the internal circuit of the hands-free kit, and allowing a ground terminal and a microphone terminal of the three-electrode plug to be electrically shorted when the power switch is pressed and turned on; a four-electrode plug short switch for allowing two ground terminals of the fourth-electrode plug to be electrically shorted when the power switch is pressed and turned on; and an external cap for covering the power switch, wherein the three-electrode plug short switch and the four-electrode plug short switch are formed at a portion under the external cap of the power switch, thus enabling the three-electrode and the four-electrode plug short switches to be simultaneously pressed when the power switch is pressed.
The hands-free kit further comprises a second DC/DC converter unit for converting power supplied from a lighter jack plug for cars into a voltage for charging the charging unit; and an external power selection switch for supplying the voltage of the second DC/DC converter unit to the charging unit and charging the rechargeable batteries of the charging unit.